darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
642
During a seance, held to contact Jeff, a spirit named Magda speaks through Carolyn with a warning, but Chris interrupts before anything else can be learned. Synopsis : There is a storm raging over the great house at Collinwood, a storm that cannot shut out the sounds of the widows wailing, for theirs is a legend that when death is near, the widows rise from the dead and commence their wait for the one who is to die. Victoria stands at the cliffs of Widow's Hill and contemplates suicide. Professor Stokes and Elizabeth manage to persuade her that there is still hope and lead her back to the house. Carolyn and Chris return from a date and discuss the recent murder at the Blue Whale. Chris is more upset by the death than Carolyn expected. When Elizabeth and Professor Stokes lead Victoria back into the house, they decide to hold a seance to try and contact Jeff, for Victoria's benefit. Carolyn is contacted by the spirit of a woman named Magda, who spoke of a curse before Chris abruptly stops the seance. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: The house seems so gloomy tonight. ---- : Carolyn (to Chris): There's not much point in being both rude and mysterious. They amount to the same thing. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * First mention of the character Magda Rakosi. * Elizabeth is aware Professor Stokes has certain psychic powers. * Professor Stokes meets Chris for the first time. He tells Chris that ghosts want to come through using the same sex. * The seance incorporates all 3 current storylines: Vicki looks for Jeff Clark, Magda warns of Quentin, and Chris Jennings is afraid the warning is about his lycanthropy. It is rare to have all stories tied into one event this way. * GHOSTWATCH: Elizabeth, Carolyn, Victoria, Professor Stokes and Chris hold a seance to contact Jeff Clark. The spirit of Magda Rakosi speaks through Carolyn. Chris claims not to believe in seances and ghosts before taking part. ** Despite the fact that it is known that Jeff Clark is really Peter Bradford especially in 1796, when Professor Stokes conducts the seance, he calls upon Jeff, instead of Peter. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: (recalling Professor Stokes voice, reprised from the previous episode). * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when the Blue Whale waitress was attacked, (i.e. the early hours of this day, occurred in 640). Bloopers and continuity errors * During the scene on Widows' Hill, a loud "Oh!" can be heard from someone off-screen. Also, a boom microphone appears over Elizabeth and Professor Stokes heads. * When Chris holds Carolyn's head to his own head, his face on the top of her head, Don Briscoe's nose is running. * The end credits sway from side to side. * Professor Stokes called Vicki "Miss Winters," although technically she is now Mrs. Clark. * Even though Chris is anxious to leave when he returns with Carolyn, it seems odd that he would not visit with his sister, Amy, especially since she has been at Collinwood for only a day or so. No one mentions Amy throughout the entire episode despite Chris's presence there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 642 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 642 - Mind Over Manners The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 642 Gallery ( }}) 642b.jpg|Perparing to Jump 642k.jpg|Victoria & Elizabeth 642l.jpg|Magda's Warning Category:Dark Shadows episodes